


they've never felt what i feel when i look in your eyes

by MiniGoose



Series: Sterek Works [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGoose/pseuds/MiniGoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, who had his arm wrapped protectively around Stiles’ waist, unconsciously pulled Stiles’ closer and took in the scent of <strong><em>Derek&Stiles</em></strong>. It was a honey sweet scent, mixed with the smell of woods and family and joy and everything Derek had ever hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they've never felt what i feel when i look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by the FNAF's song "Chica" by MandoPony.  
> this is my first post on this account so hopefully you like it! :)

The sun peaked through the window, a gentle ray of sunshine sparkling and filling the otherwise dark room with natural light. The sky was still blurred with blissful shades of dark orange that slowly melted into soft pinks. There was a calm atmosphere that surrounded the newly rebuilt Hale house. It was quiet but at the same time vibrating with life. The sounds of birds chirping evenly and the gentle breeze flowing through the trees, it all made it feel at peace.

A perfect way to wake up.

Stiles was snuggled into the perfectly fitting space against Derek. He was wrapped up in the warmth and love. Derek, who had his arm wrapped protectively around Stiles’ waist, unconsciously pulled Stiles’ closer and took in the scent of **_Derek &Stiles_**. It was a honey sweet scent, mixed with the smell of woods and _family_ and joy and everything Derek had ever hoped for.

Yeah, definitely a perfect way to wake up.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered up and a yawn escaped his mouth as he turned and shifted his body so that he was facing Derek. “Good morning babe.” He mumbled in-between the yawn. His voice was soft and riddled with sleepiness.

Not that he’d admit it, but Derek’s heart melted a little at the sight of his disheveled brown hair and the way he rubbed his eyes halfheartedly. It was just so damn cute.

“Morning,” Derek said a little breathlessly. Honestly, how on earth did he managed to get so lucky? Stiles was _perfect_. From his hair, his scent, and those gorgeous whiskey brown eyes of his to the way he dresses like a homeless man and talks a mile a minute. There’s nothing Derek would change about him. “Sleep good?”

Stiles’ hummed out a yes and nodded his head with little effort before snuggling up to Derek’s neck and chest. He pressed a quick peck to Derek’s neck. It was quick and fleeting, yet it still made Derek’s breath hitch and his heart stutter with joy.

He was so hopelessly in love with Stiles. Hell, if Stiles asked him to bring him the moon he’d probably try. He’d do anything to see that breathtaking smile and the way his eyes light up with absolute joy when he laughs.

Stiles pressed one more kiss to Derek’s neck before letting out a content hum and mumbling, “Love you, Derek.” Into Derek’s chest and falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, [iamdollie](https://iamdolliex.tumblr.com/), Sterek and Steter prompts are welcomed!


End file.
